Comet’s Fire
11 years after Bowser left Dinosaur Land, odd things start happening. In Donut Plains, strange, hostile creatures are appearing out of nowhere, the Forest of Illusion has areas of poisonous gases limiting long exposure, and Chocolate Island has starry clones of inhabitants running rampant. On top of all that chaos, Vanilla Dome reveals itself as a volcano and threatens to erupt! The thing to blame? A large, white Prankster Comet orbiting their galaxy. Journey back through Dinosaur Land through the eyes of what Mario would call his enemies, and save their home from demolition. Characters Bosses Worlds Donut Plains Start off in this world. There are 12 levels in Donut Plains, the 4th one being a mini boss battle against Viburn, and the 8th level being a boss battle against Xion Ko. Each level, except during the boss fights, has randomly spawning enemies that appear nearby you. There are 4 secret levels: 3 full-length levels that lead to the secret world and a bonus level, which doesn't have secret stars or an end reward. Each level has an end reward of 30 star bits, and 3 hidden stars worth 30 star bits each. The amount of star bits needed to progress is 480 star bits, or complete the main 8 levels with one star each. The secret levels are not required to advance to the next world. The total amount of Star Bits in the world are 1,320 Star Bits. Vanilla Dome The 2nd world. There are 10 levels in Vanilla Dome, with the 6th one being a boss battle against Wavelen. Each level has large lava pits. There are 4 secret levels that lead to the secret world. Each level has an end reward of 30 star bits, and 3 hidden stars worth 30 star bits each. The amount of star bits needed to progress is 450 star bits, or complete the main 6 levels, find one star for each main level, and three levels with two stars. The secret levels are not required to advance to the next world. The total amount of Star Bits in the world are 1,200 Star Bits. Twin Bridges The third world. There are 14 levels on the Twin Bridges, with most of them relying on either Maggie's and Lester's flight or co-op riding. The 5th level is a mini boss battle against Wren and the 10th level is a boss battle against Glygon. There are 4 secret levels that lead to the secret world. Each level has an end reward of 30 star bits and 3 hidden stars worth 10 star bits each. The amount of star bits needed to progress is 500 star bits, or completing the main 10 levels with 2 stars each. The secret levels are not required to advance to the next world. The total amount of star bits in the world are 840 star bits. The Forest of Illusion The fourth world. There are 12 levels in the Forest of Illusion. The 6th level is a mini boss battle against Araking, and the 12th level is a boss battle against Vaultage. Each level is a speedrunning level, minus the boss fights. The first 6 levels are accessible like normal levels, however, the last 6 levels are hidden. The levels that have secret exits are the first one, which leads to the third level, the fifth one, which leads to the Araking battle, the Araking battle, which leads to the secret world, the fourth one, which unlocks the second half of the Forest, and the eleventh one, which leads to the Vaultage battle. Each level has an end reward of 30 star bits and 3 hidden stars worth 15 star bits each. However, the 12th level has 2 extra stars hidden in the boss arena. The amount of star bits needed to progress is 540 star bits, or completing all 12 levels with one star each. The secret exits are required to advance to the next world, minus the Araking secret. The total amount of star bits in this world are 930 star bits. Chocolate Island The fifth world. There are 16 levels in Chocolate Island. The 6th level is a mini boss battle against Rena and the 12th level is a rematch against Wren. Each level has invincible copies of you that force you to move fowards, minus the boss fights. There are 4 secret levels that lead to the secret world. Each level has an end reward of 15 star bits, with 3 hidden stars worth 15 star bits each. The amount of star bits needed to progress is 540 star bits, or completing the main 12 levels with two stars each. The secret levels are not required to advance to the next world. The total amount of star bits in this world are 960 star bits. Tropic Plaza Galaxy The 6th world, and the neighboring galaxy. There are 5 levels in Tropic Plaza Galaxy, all of them boss rematches. The first level is a rematch against Viburn, the 2nd level is a rematch against Wavelen, the 3rd level is a rematch against Wren and Glygon, the 4th level is a rematch against Araking and Vaultage, and the 5th level is a rematch against Rena. There are no secret stars, and each level has an end reward of 1 star chip. Star Road The secret world. There are 10 levels in Star Road, all incredibly challenging. Once completed, and once you collect all 5,250 star bits, you can change the seasons throughout the entire game, minus Tropic Plaza Galaxy, via bonus level. Inside the seasons level, you pick one of four pipes that correlate with a season, complete the minigame, and finish the level. No stars and star bits can be found in this world. Storyline Dinosaur Land is having a Star Fall festival celebrating the passing of a Prankster Comet. Unfortunately, the comet stops at their galaxy, creating all sorts of mayhem. Something crashlands in Donut Plains, and a koopa named Blaze goes to check it out. Blaze finds the thing that has crashlanded, which is a blue Luma named Lumin. He explains to Blaze that the comet can be knocked away to another galaxy, but a Launch Star needs to be assembled. They progress through Donut Plains until Blaze reaches a fiery snake. He calls himself Viburn and wants the star bits Blaze is collecting. After he is defeated, Viburn flees and swears to return. Moving through the rest of the Plains, Blaze finds that the entrance to Vanilla Dome is guarded by Xion Ko, the protector of the Dome. After he is defeated, he allows Blaze to pass freely, but the door is locked, which needs a Star Chip to unlock the door. Once the team collects enough Star Bits, Lumin makes the star chip and they progress. Inside Vanilla Dome, Blaze meets up with an anxious lava dweller named Maggie. Lumin explains the situation to her, and she explains that Vanilla Dome's magma chamber is rising and causing the rest of the inhabitants to evacuate. They progress through the volcano with the help of Maggie until they run into Wavelen, a hostile Blargg who wants the lava to rise. Once defeated, the Dome erupts and shoots him into the sky. When the team has 2 star chips, they unlock the pipe that leads them towards the Twin Bridges. There, they run into an extroverted lakitu named Lester. Unfortunately, he explains that most of the bridge has been knocked out due to the falling star bits. At the end of the bottom bridge, the team collides with a member of the Bridge Gliders, a gang of Yoshi that continued to live in the Twin Bridges and gained wings through evolution. She calls herself Wren and, in order to gain passage to the top bridge, the team needs to battle her. When she falls, the warp pipe to the top bridge is left unguarded. The team make their way across the ragged top bridge and meet the leader of the Bridge Gliders, Glygon. He monologues about how one day, the Bridge Gliders are going to leave Dinosaur Land and find a new home where they can reign absolute. When Blaze and Maggie defeat him, the Bridge Gliders all ditch the Twin Bridges and glide south. The warp pipe to the Forest of Illusion is left unguarded, but it requires 3 star chips to unlock. Once they get down, the team finds the trees fogged with lethal purple smoke. Outside of the Forest is a meangere of locals who fled the toxic gas, including an impatient Magikoopa named Cam. She explains that the smoke appeared when the comet arrived, causing early fatalities. Any survivors fled to the treetops or out the closest exits. Unfortunately, half of the Forest is under an illusion, creating infinite loops. She tags along with the group to help them maneuver the Forest. They bust out of the Forest, only to find that they were tricked by it's illusions, and that they stumbled onto Araking's territory by the Forest Fortress. Enraged, he demands the crew to hand over their star bits as compensation. When they refuse, he attacks them and eventually falls. Araking swears vengeance and retreats, leaving the crew to find the way out of the Forest. Once they do, another challenger demands battle: Vaultage. Once defeated, he whispers a promise to "see them in the stars." Leaping upwards, he disappears into the clouds. The team summons an island that connects to Chocolate Island once the next Star Chip is made. There, starry clones terrorize the trapped residents, while the Bridge Gliders claim the island as their own! The group are pushed through the island until they meet with Rena, another Bridge Glider that discovered how to control the clones. Lumin politely asks for her to remove the clones from the island, but she says she is going to use them to take over the Bridge Gliders and the island. Motivated by the threat, the gang battle her and dodge clones sent by Rena. Once defeated, Rena surrounds herself with the clones and disappears. Progressing fowards, the gang find the actions of the clones are now disorganized and chaotic. Pushing through the starry sea of clones, the group meets up once more with Wren. Claiming she is stronger, they battle, Wren blocking frontal attacks. After a long, hard fight, Rena returns for a brief second to teleport the weakened Bridge Glider away, along with all of the starry clones. Free to explore without pressure, the gang collect enough star bits to get their 5th and final Star Chip. The chips automatically fuse together, thus creating the Launch Star Lumin needs to knock the Prankster Comet away. Catapulting himself at the Comet, Lumin is assumed to have left the galaxy. The comet is gone from the galaxy, so everything should be normal. Except it's not. The chaotic side affects are still affecting Dinosaur Land, and Lumin is back! He says that the Comet is orbiting a very close neighbor Galaxy named Tropic Plaza Galaxy, and Dinosaur Land is still in range of the Comet's affects. Adjusting the Launch Star, the gang blast off towards the Galaxy. Arriving there, the group is confronted by the foes they battled on Dinosaur Land. Still hoping to prevent the gang from stopping the Comet, the enemies attack. Each one is significantly stronger from the last battles, and their movesets widely expanded. After defeating the enemies and sending them back to Dinosaur Land, Lumin assembles another Launch Star. This time, he asks the entire group to focus their attacks through the Launch Star to destroy the Comet. Blasting the Star, the combined power decimates the Comet, ending the suffering it brought. The group returns to Dinosaur Land as heroes while Lumin ventures on into the endless space. Author’s Notes *After the main storyline is completed, Lumin won’t be found. *Star bits earned in one world aren’t transferable to another world. *Cosmic clones can be found in Chocolate Island’s scenery, suggesting a permanent effect from the Comet and an integration of the Clones into society, and a possible sequel. *The Launch Star to destroy the comet is still at the end of Tropic Plaza Galaxy and, if Maggie is player 1, can be used to access a bonus map, which is a nearby lava-covered planet. The map is similar to the Yoshi’s House bonus in Super Mario World, with differences including wider range of exploration, extra lives, and other interactive lava dwellers. Category:Fan Games Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:Mario Games